


Mystery Man

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dan is a professional snowboarder, Fluff, Getting Together, HA there is a tag for it sksks, Lando is a confused idiot, M/M, Max is a good best friend, Miscommunication, Romantic Comedy, SO MUCH FLUFF, angst? i don't know her, it's a mess friends, someone please help Lando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: It’s not like he’d ever see that guy again anyway.How fucking wrong he had been.or alternatively, Lando meets a cute guy in the club but doesn’t quite catch his name. Chaos ensues
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 44
Kudos: 199
Collections: F1 Fandom Unity Exchange





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueblue1965](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblue1965/gifts).



> So Fic Exchange! The request was "just fluff" and I struggled a little until Sam gave me an idea (bless you and thank you so much again) AND HERE WE ARE 
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this (that's a lie I suffered from a big writer's block and complained a lot lmao) but I love how it turned out, loved the idea and I might write a sequel for the Maxiel backstory ('might' she says while she already planned the plot for it sksksk) so yeah! 
> 
> I hope you have fun and you like this 💛

Lando regrets going out with Charles and Pierre the second they step inside the club in downtown Perth and these two start making out on the dance floor. Not that Lando expected anything else but he had hoped they’d at least wait a bit, have a few drinks with him and they could have a good time together. Well, doesn’t look like it.

Honestly, why does he even bother - he could’ve asked George or Alex to join them and Lando rolls his eyes.

Not that he isn’t happy for Pierre and Charles. He really is, it took them a while to get together and they deserve it. But that doesn’t mean that Lando enjoys third-wheeling and ending up all alone in the club and he gets himself a drink on the bar, cursing his friends in his head. 

What a lovely evening. Simply lovely, as Max would say. 

He downs his first drink and pulls a face. He normally doesn’t even drink alcohol but he’s frustrated and he considers texting Max to complain (Max is always good for complaining about Charles) when he sees from the corner of his eyes someone leaning next to him against the bar. 

“Can I invite you to something?”, the guy asks with a thick Spanish accent and Lando turns his head, his heart stopping for a moment when he looks directly into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. 

“I-“, Lando clears his throat and tries his best to not stare at the guy - or at least not too obviously. He’s a bit taller than him, dark hair, breathtaking smile, maybe a few years older and Lando gives him a shy smile. He’d be a complete idiot if he said no to that and his friends would never let him hear the end of it.

“Just some water?” 

My god, he sounds like such a loser but the man just nods, ordering for them before giving Lando a curious look. 

“Are you the driver tonight?”, he asks and Lando can feel himself blush even more. “No, I’m just not that much into alcohol.” Not that he even would own a car, it’s pretty useless in Perth with Uber and the busses and trains. 

He’s pretty sure the guy is gonna leave him any second now - really, he sounds so fucking lame. But the man just smiles, handing him his glass and raising his own. 

“Fine by me.” He clinks their glasses together and Lando gives him a tentative smile, taking a sip from his water. 

“I’m Lando”, he then yells over the loud music and the man grins. “Pleasure, Lando. I’m-“ 

Look. Lando likes to think he has a pretty good hearing and is definitely not deaf. He’s 20, you normally don’t have any hearing problems with 20. 

But it’s loud in the club, the beat making everything vibrate a little and he really didn’t catch the guy’s name. But he’s also fucking shy and insecure so he just nods, smiling and trying his best to pretend he heard the guy’s name. It’s not like he’d ever see him again anyway. 

How fucking wrong he had been. 

They keep talking, the man is funny and the accent- Lando’s knees are weak and his face hurts from smiling so much. He has long forgotten about Charles and Pierre, liking the guy more and more and they end up exchanging numbers at the end of the evening. 

He still doesn’t know his name so Lando saves him under ‘Mystery Man’ and shrugs it off. It’s fine, it’s not like the guy is actually going to text him - Lando isn’t that interesting. 

#

The next morning he wakes up to a text on his phone and his stomach drops three floors, heart beating faster.

Well, fuck. 

Lando can’t deny that there are butterflies in his stomach, excitement spreading through him and he quickly replies, agreeing to meet at some small café close to the beach for breakfast. 

He’s pretty sure he’ll come up with a way to ask for his name without sounding like a complete idiot and he keeps thinking about Mystery Man while he showers. He’s definitely Spanish so he must be from Spain - or any other Spanish speaking country. 

Lando wonders what he’s doing in Perth, if he’s also a student like Lando himself - maybe he’s doing his semester abroad here? He wouldn’t be the first one, Charles and Pierre being the best example for that and Lando gets dressed, collecting his phone and wallet on the way out. 

He loves Perth, loves being so close to the ocean and he has absolutely no regrets about moving to Australia to study. He doesn’t even know why exactly he left the UK but he had just needed to get out, get away from home, needing a change - and Australia, being on the other side of the world, had promised him all that. 

He feels free here, happy and if he - or more like his parents - pay £27,000 for his degree in the UK or in Australia - well. He rather has a beach, some warmth and some independence. And Max. 

He considers texting Max, telling him about Mystery Man but he’s pretty sure his best friend is still sleeping and he’s nearly at the café anyway - he can still tell him on Monday when they meet at uni. 

He takes a deep breath, leaning against the wall next to the café and sliding his sunglasses on, his eyes scanning at all the people who pass him. Maybe Mystery Man ditches him, what if he doesn’t show up-

“ _Hola_ , Lando.” Lando flinches when the man suddenly stands in front of him, a big smile on his face and before he can react, Mystery Man pulls him into a quick hug.

He smells good, like laundry detergent and sun and he’s so warm and Lando can feel his heartbeat quicken again. Fucking great. 

“Hey.” Lando gives him a small smile (why the fuck does the guy remember his name, this is bad, this is really bad he’s such an _idiot_ -) and Mystery Man nods to one of the tables outside, biting his lips. 

Lando can’t look away. 

“You’re okay with outside? The weather’s so nice and-“ 

“Yes, sure, absolutely no problem”, Lando interrupts him, blushing slightly and the guy smiles back. “Okay.” 

They sit down, ordering their food and Lando prays there’s no awkward silence. He can’t handle silence, hates it but it looks like he doesn’t have to worry - Mystery Man already started talking about his Uber ride here and Lando listens fascinated, still weak for that goddamn Spanish accent.

“Anyway, what about you, Lando?” Mystery Man gives him a soft smile and Lando flinches, blinking and clearing his throat. “Eh...what about me?” 

“What are you doing in Perth? Work? Uni? Just travelling?” Mystery Man looks at him interested and Lando can feel himself blush under his gaze.

“I’m a student”, he mumbles, biting his lip. “I study Linguistics at the University of Western Australia.” 

“Oh, that’s nice! But you’re not Australian, right? I’m sorry, I’m just so bad with accents.” Mystery Man grins sheepishly and Lando shakes his head, smiling as well. 

“I’m British”, he explains, running a hand through his hair. “Just wanted to get away from home.” 

“Oh, I get that, I’m the same. I study Engineering but at Curtin University.” Mystery Man runs a hand through his dark hair and Lando raises his eyebrows impressed. “That’s pretty cool.” 

“Yeah, I like it. I also work in a book store next to uni to earn a bit of money.” Mystery Man grins and Lando wishes he’d remember his name. This is bad, this is really bad and he smiles, taking a sip from his coffee.

They keep talking, Lando falling more and more for the handsome Spaniard and when they pay (Mystery Man invited him), they decide to take a walk on the beach, neither of them wanting to go home already. Their hands brush against each other from time to time and Lando’s stomach tingles, a smile on his face.

He knows he’s falling for him, knows he’s probably already in way too deep and that wouldn’t be a problem - _if he just remembered the guy’s name_. He keeps thinking about that night in the club, tries to remember what Mystery Man yelled at him but it had been too loud, too crowded and Lando groans inwardly. 

He needs to talk with Max about this. 

“I love the ocean”, Mystery Man suddenly says, startling Lando and he turns his head, seeing Mystery Man look at the waves and smiling slightly. “Reminds me of home.” 

“So your family lives close to the ocean?”, Lando asks, curious to find out more about the guy - maybe he’ll drop his name. Maybe. 

“No, my family and I are actually from Madrid.” Mystery Man laughs, chocolate brown eyes sparkling and Lando’s stomach drops, everything in him tingling. Fuck. 

“But we always went to Valencia or Mallorca in the summer - it’s just too hot in Madrid during July and August.” Mystery Man smiles before he turns to Lando and runs a hand through his hair. “What about you Lando? Did you grow up close to the ocean?” 

“I mean I was born in Bristol which is at the sea.” Lando shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “But it’s England, mate. Cold.” 

“You have to visit me in Spain then, I’m sure you’d love it.” Mystery Man gives him a warm smile and Lando’s palms get sweaty, heart beating faster. “I’m pretty sure I would.” 

They stare at each other, Lando feeling his heartbeat in his throat and then Mystery Man leans forward, kissing him softly, his big hand cupping Lando’s face gently. Lando freezes for a second before he kisses him back, pulling him closer and basically melting into him. 

It’s a good kiss, Mystery Man knows what he’s doing and Lando holds back a small moan, trying his best not to smile like a fucking idiot. He’s actually _kissing_ him, he _likes_ him and Lando is a little bit overwhelmed. 

Mystery Man is warm, his strong arms wrapped around Lando and fireworks are exploding in Lando’s stomach. Mystery Man’s lips still taste a little like coffee and he smells like sun and laundry detergent - Lando has never felt safer. 

And he still doesn’t know the name from the guy he apparently fell head over heels for. Fuck. Fucking great. 

They’re still exchanging small kisses, Mystery Man holding him close, his thumb tracing over Lando’s cheek and his smile is brighter than the Australian sun. 

“You’re so beautiful”, he mumbles and Lando can feel himself blush, biting his lip. 

“Says you”, he whispers and Mystery Man’s smile widens, kissing him again. 

They spend the next two hours strolling along the beach, kissing and holding hands and everything should be perfect. That hot Spanish guy is apparently really into him, they kiss, are boyfriends now (“So are we a thing, Lando?” “If you, eh, would want that?” “Do you?” “Yes.” “Me too.”)

Except that he still has no clue what the guy’s name is. 

My god, he _definitely_ needs to talk with Max about this.

#

He skips his 8 am lecture the next morning after not having slept much during the night, worrying too much about Mystery Man (and 8 am, honestly. An absolutely inhuman time to show up at university) and he instead takes an Uber to Max - he needs advice. 

Not that Max gives particularly good advice but Lando isn’t picky. 

He gets out of the car and takes a deep breath, inhaling the salty smell of the ocean that’s in the air before ringing the doorbell of the huge house in front of him. 

Max is- Look, Max is something else. 

Lando met him on their first day on campus; basically stumbling into him, very confused, without a clue where he had to go and Max and he explored the campus together after realising that they’re both lost students from Europe. They became friends pretty quickly after that, Max actually being from the Netherlands and he came to Australia because his boyfriend is from here - and they’re living in said huge house close to the beach. 

Max’s boyfriend - Daniel - is a professional snowboarder and he’s _good_ \- really good. He’s an Olympic gold medalist, won Gold in Pyeongchang in 2018 and is probably the most successful Australian snowboarder - not that there are that many. 

Max and Dan met in January 2017 in Austria, Max had been skiing with his family when Dan snowboarded into him and they fell in love immediately. Max moved to Perth in 2018 after having supported Dan in Pyeongchang (the picture of their kiss after Dan’s gold in the Halfpipe went around the world), deciding to study there - it helped that he comes from a rich family.

With a fucking asshole as a father but apparently there’s always something and Lando knows Max has no contact with his father anymore since moving in with Dan. 

Dan is in Perth (and occasionally New Zealand) during the spring and summer months, training for the new season and when he’s in Europe and the US for the winter, Max tries his best to join and support him whenever he can. It helps that Max is fucking smart and uni seems to be more like a hobby for him and Lando really envies him for that.

He looks up when Max opens the door, looking like he just woke up and Lando grins sheepishly. “Hi?” 

Max wears some white, oversized T-Shirt that’s probably Dan’s, some sweatpants, his hair is a fucking mess and he stifles a yawn. 

“It’s fucking 8 am”, he grumbles but stepping aside and Lando shrugs, slipping his shoes off while Max closes the door behind him. “And you’re awake.” 

“Because you woke me up, mate. Why are you not at uni?” Max leads him in the huge kitchen, making himself some coffee, not even bothering to ask Lando if he wants some as well but instead putting a glass of milk in front of him. 

Malu, their huge, fluffy, white-brown-black dotted Australian Shepherd, comes running towards Lando, tail wagging excitedly and Lando smiles, petting her and pressing a kiss on her head. Max wordlessly fills some dog food in one of the bowls and Malu abandons Lando immediately for the food. 

Lando gives Max a small smile, he knows he is not the most talkative in the morning and he falls on one of the bar stools, supporting his chin with one hand. 

“Where’s Dan?”, he asks, his eyes wandering through the room that’s connected to the equally big living room and he grins when he sees Max’s psychology books and notes scattered over the sofa and coffee table. 

“In bed”, Max replies dryly, sitting down across from him with his mug of coffee and yawning. “Where every sane person is at this ungodly time.”

One of the reasons why Max doesn’t take morning lectures is that he hates getting up early - not that Lando is surprised. 

“He can still fuck you later mate, but I’m having a crisis,” Lando says and starts laughing when Max chokes on his coffee, grumpily flipping him off. 

“Dickhead”, he mumbles and Lando waves dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. So I met a guy-“ 

“You show up here at 8 am because you _met a guy_?!”, Max interrupts him incredulously and now it’s Lando’s turn to flip him off. 

“Shut up, mate. I went to a club with Charles and Pierre”, Lando ignores Max rolling his eyes at the mentioning of Charles, “and I met this guy at the bar. He bought me a drink, we started talking, exchanged numbers and met the next day for breakfast. We talked some more, kissed and apparently are together now.” 

“Sounds good, where’s the problem?”

“I have no idea what his name is.” 

Max chokes on his coffee again, this time from laughing and Lando glares at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What?!” 

“You don’t know your boyfriend’s name?!” Max is still laughing and Lando blushes, playing with the glass in his hands. 

“It was loud in the club, I didn’t hear it when he told me!”, he defends himself and Max stares at him. “And you didn’t think about asking again? Like every normal person would?!” 

“No I thought it wouldn’t matter anyway, I thought I would never see him again!” Lando groans, burying his face in his hands and Max sighs. “Ask him.” 

“Yeah no, definitely won’t do that.” 

“Oh my god, mate, just say you didn’t hear it properly in the club, it’s no big deal. He’ll laugh and that’s it.” 

“I can’t do that, I will sound like the biggest idiot there is, Max!” Lando stares at him, chewing on his bottom lip. “He’ll leave me and I’m not ready for Mystery Man to leave me.” 

He doubts he’ll ever be and Max starts laughing again - maybe he should just get a new best friend because Max isn’t helpful _at all_ right now. 

“You call your boyfriend _Mystery Man_?!” Max looks like he’s dying from laughter right now and Lando blushes even more. “Yeah well, what else should I call him?!” 

“Baby? Babe?” 

“I’m not calling a grown man _babe_.” 

“Hey, babe. Lando.” Dan comes in, looking sleepy and he waves at Lando before kissing Max gently, pulling him closer. “Everything okay?” 

He looks like he just woke up, just wearing some boxer shorts and Lando knows he should be grateful that Dan is wearing clothes at all - he walked in too many times on them to not know what’s below Dan’s boxers. 

“Lando has a new boyfriend but doesn’t know his name so he calls him Mystery Man”, Max explains dryly and while Lando buries his head in his hands (he really does sound a little pathetic), Dan bursts out laughing. “No way!” 

“Yep.” Max grins and Lando takes a deep breath, playing with the hem of his hoodie. 

“So? Any ideas what I could do? Apart from asking him”, he adds when he sees that Max wants to say something and Dan grins, sinking on the free bar stool next to Max. 

“Ask him how he spells his name”, he suggests and Max raises his eyebrows. “That’s actually a pretty smart idea.” 

“You sound so surprised, babe.” Dan gives his boyfriend an offended look and Max grins, pulling him into another kiss. “You have your moments.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we go back to my problem, maybe? That I don’t know the name of my own boyfriend?!”, Lando interrupts them impatiently and Dan grins. “Well, what do you know about him?” 

“He’s Spanish, grew up in Madrid”, Lando recounts, frowning, “I don’t know how old he is, older than me definitely. Studies Engineering but not at the UWA but at Curtin.” 

“Spanish, eh? I heard they’re very...passionate.” Dan winks at him and while Lando blushes, Max turns to him with raised eyebrows. 

“I sometimes wanna punch you in the throat”, he says dryly. “Hard.“ 

“Careful baby, it’s only gonna backfire.” Dan smirks and Lando doesn’t miss the goosebumps forming on Max’s arms. Or how he swallows, shifting on his spot a little. Or how dark Dan’s eyes got. 

Horny little jackrabbits, both of them. 

He clears his throat to get their attention back and there’s a pink flush on Max’s cheeks - Lando ignores it. Honestly, he’s having a _crisis_ here-

“How old are you again?”, Max asks Dan dryly and Dan shrugs, pulling his legs up and Lando really tries not to stare too much at Dan’s thighs - not that he’s into him. He really isn’t but he can appreciate good looking, muscular thighs, especially with the tattoos Dan has. 

“31, no need to remind me all the time.” Dan grins before looking at Lando, a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Is he doing a semester abroad or is he here longer?” 

“Longer.” Lando can’t help but smile when he thinks about Mystery Man and Max scrolls through his phone, a frown on his face. “Well, the most common names in Spain are José, Manuel, Francisco, David, Juan... anything sounding familiar?”

“Mate, you can’t go by the most popular names in a country because then I’d be called Oliver”, Lando counters him and Max raises his eyebrows. “Your brother is called Oliver.” 

... he has a point. Still. 

“I don’t know, okay? And he always calls me by my name which doesn’t make it better!” Lando groans frustrated and Max sighs. “Just ask him how he spells his name and that should fix it.” 

It sounds like a simple solution and Lando nods, too deep in thoughts to realise that Dan leaves with Malu, probably going for a run and Max making them some breakfast. He will just ask him how to spell his name and that’s it - no big deal. 

#

Except that when he meets Mystery Man again the next time, meeting in Lando’s small student flat and he asks, Mystery Man just laughs. 

“Just like you pronounce it, Lando, really. My name isn’t that complicated.” 

He kisses him after that and Lando really wants to ask again, make up some lie about having a bad memory and all but then Mystery Man’s hand starts wandering to his ass and Lando forgets everything else in mere seconds. 

Who needs names anyway? 

#

Lando apparently. The next day at university he tells George and Alex about his problem, Max still laughing - that asshole - and also about his failed attempt number 1 - he really needs help. 

“Mate, what the fuck?!” Alex stares at him while George grins and Max takes a sip from his water. “He really just said it’s easy and then kissed you?! And you didn’t ask again??” 

“We had sex after that, excuse me if I was a little distracted!”, Lando defends himself, blushing when a few students curiously turn their heads and Max nearly chokes on his water from laughing so much. 

“I can’t believe you got distracted by sex”, he manages to say and Lando glares at him, throwing one of his blueberries at him. “Shut up, you’re one to talk. Dan gave you a blowjob 5 minutes before your last psychology exam!” 

“And I killed it.” Max smirks and George shakes his head, an amused grin on his face. 

“Okay so, Mystery Man. You could ask what his mother calls him?”, he suggests and Alex nods. “Or what name he’d give himself? There are many opportunities for him to mention his own name.” 

“Maybe.” Lando chews on his bottom lip, leaning against Max and letting his gaze wander. They’re sitting on the grass in front of the main building with a view on the ocean across from them, having a break between lectures and it’s the only day in the week they actually all have a free period at the same time. 

Well, apart from Pierre and Charles who still have some lectures but they all have a different degree anyway, Charles doing Law and Pierre being a Zoology student. 

“They’re so adorable”, Alex comments at that moment and Lando looks up, following his friend’s gaze. Professor Vettel and Professor Raikkonen walk past them, holding hands and talking quietly and Lando grins.

“I can’t believe that your German professor”, he looks from Professor Vettel to Alex, a grin on his face, “dates your Engineering Professor.” He looks from Professor Raikkonen to George and George shrugs, a small smile on his face. “They’re the best lecturers of this university and them dating just makes it so much better.” 

“And they know each other’s name”, Max throws in, a shit-eating grin on his face and Lando debates tackling him to the grass when Dan comes towards them, a big grin on his face. 

“Hiya guys, all good?” He looks completely relaxed, Lando notices a few students staring when he kisses Max and he can’t hold back a smile. They deserve all the happiness in the world and Dan pushes his dark sunglasses up, still smiling. 

“Lando, did you find out your boyfriend’s name yet?”, he asks and Lando blushes, shaking his head. “No.” 

“It’s hopeless”, Max tells him dryly while letting himself get pulled up by Dan and George grins. “He will keep trying tho, it would be kinda embarrassing otherwise.”

“Yeah, it can’t be that hard to find out someone’s name, can it?”, Alex adds and Dan grins. “Normally not, no. You’re ready?” He looks at Max and Max nods, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “FIFA tonight, Lando?” 

“Fuck you too, man.” Lando flips him off and Max laughs, carefree and relaxed. 

“You’re going home already? Don’t you have some lecture now?”, George asks but Max shakes his head. “Nope, I’m done for today.” He shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “My Cognitive Psychology lecture got cancelled for today because my professor is sick.” 

“And we’re going hiking and then for dinner, Malu is waiting in the car already”, Dan adds and Lando grins. “Don’t get bitten by a snake.” 

“Fuck you too, mate”, Max replies dryly. “When do you see Mystery Man again?” 

“Tonight, I’m at his flat. For the first time.” Lando swallows, nervously licking his lips and Dan grins. “I’m sure there’s a sign of his name in his flat somewhere.” 

Lando seriously doubts it.

# 

He’s nervous when he’s standing in front of Mystery Man’s flat, nervously biting on his bottom lip. He feels like a teenager who gets to stay overnight with his crush for the first time, bag slung around his shoulder and Lando smiles when his boyfriend opens him the door. 

Mystery Man has a broad smile on his face, pulling him in a gentle kiss before closing the door behind him and Lando melts into the kiss, carelessly dropping his bag on the floor. 

“Hey”, he says when they break apart, a little breathless and Mystery Man’s smile could illuminate the whole room. 

“Hey, _cariño_ ”, he mumbles, his brown eyes dark. “All good?” 

“Yeah.” Lando smiles, belly tingling and he steps a bit further into the flat, curiously looking around - and desperately hoping for some clues. It’s cosy, two rooms and his smile widens when he sees that Mystery Man ordered them pizza, the boxes standing on the small table. 

There are pictures of Mystery Man with friends and - Lando suspects - his family on the walls and shelves and Lando steps closer, smiling when he sees how happy Mystery Man looks. 

There’s no name or date though and he flinches a little when his boyfriend hugs him from behind.

“I, eh. Bought you tea because you’re British and I thought you’d like some?” Mystery Man looks a little insecure suddenly and Lando stares at him confused for a second. “I-“ 

“I only have this old kettle my neighbour gave to me this morning though.” Mystery Man runs a hand through his hair and Lando smiles. “I’d love some.” 

Mystery Man looks relieved and he prepares the tea while Lando sits down on the table, watching him. He’s gorgeous with the dark hair and the dark sweatpants that cling to his hips, the white T-Shirt highlighting his tan and Lando can’t believe a guy like Mystery Man would date someone like him. 

Some skinny British boy who barely manages to speak proper English. 

“What’s on your pizza?”, he asks when Mystery Man sits down across from him and his boyfriend smiles sheepishly. “Chilis.”

“Oh my god.” Lando stares at him in horror, pulling a face and Mystery Man laughs. “I loved Chilis a lot when I was a kid and some of my friends still call me that.” 

“Chili??” Lando stares at him and Mystery Man nods. “It’s stupid, really. I like my real name more.” Ha. Lando would probably too and he forces himself to a grin. “I do too.” 

He takes a big bite from his pizza slice to avoid saying more and Mystery Man’s eyes soften. 

“Thank you, Lando. I- I normally don’t move things forward so quickly but with you, it just feels so right?” He gives him another one of these breathtaking smiles and Lando swallows dryly, Mystery Man reaching for his hand. “Really, you mean so much to me and with the fear of sounding a bit too much... I can’t imagine my life without you anymore, Lando.” 

He blushes and Lando feels like screaming. Why is this so hard and why does he keep saying his name?! Not that he doesn’t feel the same way. He does, he’s so in love with this absolutely beautiful man in front of him and everything in him feels warm and soft at his words. 

It would just be nice to know the man’s name. Really. He doesn’t need more, just a fucking name and he squeezes Mystery Man’s hand. 

“I feel the same”, he says with a hoarse voice and he clears his throat. “You mean a lot to me and I- I’m really glad we met in the club. Really glad Charles and Pierre dragged me with me.” 

“Me too.” Mystery Man gives him a small smile and Lando takes a deep breath, remembering the plan. 

He can do this, he can’t come back and tell Max he failed _again_ and he nervously licks his lips. 

“You, eh. What name would you give yourself if you had the chance?”, he asks casually and Mystery Man frowns, seeming to think about his question for a second. “Hm, good question. I actually always liked my name but if I could choose? Maybe José or Francisco.” 

Is he fucking serious?! So it’s not one of the ‘common’ Spanish names Max told him and Lando nods, lost in thoughts. Okay, how many names do the Spanish have? Well, he can definitely rule out José and Francisco now but- 

“What about you?”, Mystery Man asks and Lando freezes. Shit. 

“...Oliver?”, he says slowly and Mystery Man laughs. “Like your brother?” 

Shit, did he tell him about his brother?? Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit- 

“It’s a pretty name but I like Lando more. Suits you”, Mystery Man says and Lando feels like he’s going to die, nodding quickly. “Yeah, eh. I like yours better too.” 

Oh my god, he’s such an idiot. 

But Mystery Man just smiles and Lando takes a deep breath. He can’t give up now, there has to be a way- 

“So what does your mum call you?”, he asks and Mystery Man laughs, running a hand through his hair. 

“What is with you and names, Lando?”, he asks and Lando bites his lip, averting his eyes. “I’m just curious...?” 

That sounds more like a question but Mystery Man doesn’t seem to mind, shrugging. “Honestly? Mostly just by-“ 

The tea cattle goes off, drowning out Mystery Man’s voice for a second and Lando stares at him desperately. No. No, he was so close, he- 

“Ah, sorry, I’m quickly getting your tea.” Mystery Man gives him a warm smile and Lando groans, burying his head in his hands. 

His life is a fucking joke. 

Attempt number 2 failed as well and Lando has no idea what to do. 

# 

“You are dating him for two weeks now and still don’t know his name?!” Charles stares at him incredulously and Lando shrugs helplessly, ripping some grass from the meadow and throwing them aimlessly next to Pierre’s backpack. 

“I tried but?? He never let it slip!” 

“I mean why would you say your own name?”, Max comments dryly, looking up from his phone. “That’s a bit weird.” 

He ignored them for most of the time before, probably because of Charles and Lando glares at him. “Not helpful.” 

“Weird suggestion, I know but maybe just ask him again?”, Pierre suggests gently, a small grin playing on his face. “He sounds like a good guy, I’m sure he’ll find it funny.” 

“It’s not just funny, it’s absolutely hilarious”, Charles adds, smirking. “Peak Lando.” 

“I’m not gonna tell my boyfriend - which I’m dating for _two weeks now_ \- that I don’t know his name!” Lando stares at them in horror before putting his head back, staring at the clear blue sky above them. 

Max joined him for his lunch break, Charles and Pierre as well (much to Max’s dismay) and Lando knows he should talk with Mystery Man. But it’s just so fucking embarrassing and he crosses his legs, running a hand through his hair. 

“Any other ideas?”, he asks and Pierre frowns. “He works in a bookstore, right? Maybe we could ask there?”

“I have no idea which bookstore though”, Lando answers and Charles shakes his head. “Do you at least know how old he is by now?” 

“25”, Lando grumbles. “25, from Madrid, Spain. Studies Engineering at Curtin University and works in a bookstore part-time to finance his studies. His friend Nico dragged him in the club that evening even though Mystery Man didn’t want to.” 

“This is such a mess”, Pierre comments amused and Lando groans. “I know. And I just want to know his name.” 

“Take him to Starbucks and see what name he tells the barista.” Max shrugs and Lando frowns. “What?” 

“Oh please, that’s so basic.” Charles scoffs and Max raises his eyebrows. “What, you got a better idea, Leclerc?!” 

“Maybe just ask him if he likes his name?”, Charles suggests, giving Max a pointed look and Lando sighs. “I can try.”

# 

They’re at the beach and Lando tries to collect some courage to get on with Charles’s plan. It’s just a simple question and Mystery Man already thinks he’s weird with names anyway. 

Just one question and then he can stop being weird and start being a good boyfriend and they will live happily ever after. Or something like that. 

It’s a beautiful evening, the sun setting in front of them and it would be romantic if Lando wasn’t so fucking nervous. 

“Do you like your name?”, he asks casually while leaning back on their bench and Mystery Man shrugs, taking a sip from his water bottle - Lando tries his best not to stare too much at his lips. 

“It’s a normal Spanish name, I can’t complain.” He sounds amused and Lando nods, trying not to appear too invested. Just say your fucking name, you idiot, just once- 

But then Mystery Man starts talking about something his lecturer said today and Lando sighs inwardly. 

Maybe he should’ve gone with Max’s Starbucks Plan - at this rate, he’ll find out on their fucking wedding day apparently. Not that they’re there yet after three weeks of dating but- 

Attempt number 3 failed as well. 

Fucking hell, he should’ve gone to Starbucks.

# 

It’s been a month since he met Mystery Man and things are great between them, really. Lando feels incredibly loved and appreciated, the sex is absolutely mind-blowing and he has never been happier. 

Except that he still has no clue what his boyfriend’s name is and at this point he’s too scared to ask. 

But he also still tries to figure it out, collecting clues (my god is he bad at collecting clues) and talking with George, Alex, Charles, Pierre and Max about it. Especially Max. 

“Mate, for fuck's sake, just ask him!” Max stares at him, Lando sulking on his sofa with a bowl of vegan ice cream on his lap, petting Malu who’s licking his hand happily and putting her head on his lap, trying to get some ice cream. 

“I can’t! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!” Lando shakes his head, staring out of the tall windows at the ocean. Maybe he should just stay here, hide in Dan and Max’s house and cuddle with Malu. 

They won’t be here during the winter anyway, Dan having his snowboard season in Europe and the X Games in Aspen and Lando knows Max will try to join Dan at as many events as possible. 

Lando could take care of Malu and just ignore the Name-Problem, easy as- 

“Tell him you hit your head and due to amnesia you can't remember it?”, Dan suggests he’s next to Max, sprawled over the other sofa with his legs in Max’s lap and Lando snorts. “Then he’s all worried about me and mad why I didn’t call him.” 

“Yeah that’s a bit hard to fake”, Max agrees and Dan shrugs, putting an arm around Max’s neck and pulling him a little closer. “Was worth a try.”

“If you really don’t want to talk to him mate”, Max hesitates and Lando raises his eyebrows. “What?” 

“See if you can get a glimpse at his ID or credit card”, Max ends and Lando stares at him before he jumps up, startling the dog. “Oh my god, Max! You’re a genius!” 

“Yes, I know.” Max grins and Lando presses a kiss to his cheek before kissing Dan’s cheek as well, heart beating fast in his chest. He can do it when Mystery Man is sleeping and _yes_ , he knows it’s not really a Gentleman’s way to go to his boyfriend’s wallet. 

But he’s _desperate_ , okay? It’s been four weeks and he just wants to know his name. 

“When are you seeing him again?”, Dan asks, hand going through Max’s hair while Malu is running through the living room, clearly affected by Lando’s excitement and bringing him her toys. 

“Tomorrow, we’re having dinner at his place and I’m staying overnight.” Lando paces through the huge living room, chewing on his bottom lip and putting the empty ice cream bowl on the kitchen counter. “I can do it when he’s asleep. Or in the morning when he’s showering.” 

“Just don’t let him catch you, mate.” Dan grins, running a hand through his dark curls. “I doubt he appreciates it.” 

“Yep. Might think you want to rob him.” Max gives him a crooked grin and Lando flips him off, taking a deep breath while playing with one of the toys Malu dropped in front of him. 

The answer to his question is suddenly so much closer and he can’t wait to find out his boyfriend’s name. 

And my god does that sound weird.

# 

Lando’s heart is beating in his throat when he wakes up two days later, still naked and Mystery Man gives him a warm smile, pressing himself closer to him. 

“Good Morning, _cariño_ ”, he mumbles, gently kissing him and he gives him a shaky smile, cuddling up a little closer. “Morning.” 

He had actually planned to check Mystery Man’s wallet when his boyfriend had fallen asleep last night but Lando had been so tired after the - mind-blowing - sex that he had fallen asleep first and he takes a deep breath. 

This is no big deal, he can do this. Just a quick look before he crawls back into bed and pretends nothing happened, texting Max and _finally_ knowing his boyfriend’s name. 

Mystery Man gives him another kiss before he gets up to go shower and Lando tells him to hurry to avoid any suspicion - he can’t tell him to take his time, can he?

The second the bathroom door is closed Lando jumps out of the bed, nearly falling over his own feet and he quickly looks through the room, trying to make out Mystery Man’s jeans in the mess of clothes on the floor. 

He breathes out in relief when he spots them close to the bedroom door and darts over, fishing Mystery Man’s wallet from the pocket. He does feel a little guilty but he’s not stealing anything, ignoring the Australian Dollars and takes the credit card instead, turning it around. 

He looks at it and when he reads the words _‘Carlos Sainz Jr’_ he’s so relieved he actually wants to cry. He has a name. His boyfriend has a fucking name. 

Carlos. 

And it’s a beautiful name, so warm and- 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Lando flinches and turns around, Mystery M- _Carlos_ standing in the door and staring at him, looking something between angry and shocked. 

“I-“ 

“Did you want to steal my credit card? My _wallet_?!” Carlos comes closer, he’s still completely naked and Lando is completely overwhelmed with the situation. “No! I-“

“Then why are you on my wallet, holding my credit card _puta madre_?!” Carlos stares at him and Lando is not sure if he rather wants to cry or run away. Preferably both. 

He can feel himself blush, throat tightening, it doesn’t help that he’s completely naked as well and if the situation wasn’t so serious - he probably would have laughed. 

“I just wanted to know your name!”, Lando sputters out, shoving the credit card back in the wallet and letting it drop on the floor, Carlos blinking confused. “But you know my name??” 

“No, I didn’t!” Lando really wants to cry and he runs a hand over his face, sinking on the bed, completely done. Fucking hell. “I didn’t catch your name when you told me in the club a month ago and I was too scared to ask again!”

Dead silence answers him, Carlos looking at him as if he had gone mad and to be honest, Lando can’t blame him. It does sound a little ridiculous and Carlos slowly comes closer, still a bit cautious. 

“So you’re saying, all that time we were together - you had no idea what my name is?”, he repeats slowly and Lando blushes, if possible, even more. My god he's such a muppet. “Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?!” Carlos stares at him incredulously, apparently still not quite believing him and Lando groans, burying his face in his hands. “Because I’m a socially awkward idiot, okay? I thought you’d think I’m weird or, I don’t know, be pissed!”

“Oh my god, Lando”, he hears Carlos mutter and Lando prepared himself internally that Carlos is gonna break up with him now. Really, it’s his own fault and-

He feels the bed dip beside him and before he knows it Carlos pulls him into his strong arms, pressing a kiss on his hair. 

“You absolutely adorable idiot, Lando”, Carlos mumbles again and Lando blushes, hiding his face in Carlos’s chest. 

“I swear I’m telling the truth, you can ask my friends they all suffered with me-“ 

“Oh, I believe you, _cariño_.” Carlos sounds amused, a grin appearing on his face. “Now that you mention it - you never called me by my name. And all these weird questions about my name-“ 

He looks like he just realised a lot of things and shakes his head, Lando shrugging helplessly. 

“I even thought about taking you to Starbucks”, he mumbles. “I had no idea what to do.” 

“Why didn’t you just introduce me to your friends?”, Carlos suggests dryly. “I would have introduced myself again and you would have known.” 

Lando stares at him for a second before he groans loudly. Good to know that apparently all of his friends and he share one brain cell and that it was Malu’s turn last month. 

Carlos just laughs when he sees his desperate expression, pulling him into a long kiss. 

“ _Te amo_ , Lando”, he whispers and Lando’s stomach tingles, warmth flooding through his veins. 

“You’re not mad?”, he asks quietly but Carlos just shakes his head and kisses him again. “No. But we really have to work on our communication.” 

“We do.” Lando grins, cuddling up a bit more and taking Carlos’s hand, taking a deep breath. “I love you too, Carlos.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you wanna tell me more about snowboarding (especially concerning the Olympics) bc I have no clue lmao 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
